Save the World em frances
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Aujourd'hui, le 28 Février. Tous les habitants de Forks sont rassemblés dans un débat par la nature. Quilleutes, Vampires et les humains sont rapprochées. Le sujet est grave et doit faire quelque chose pour changer ce qui est mal dans le monde.


_**Save the World**__****_

_**Aujourd'hui, le 28 Février. Tous les habitants de Forks sont rassemblés dans un débat par la nature.**__**  
**__**Quilleutes, Vampires et les humains sont rapprochées.**__**  
**__**Le sujet est grave et doit faire quelque chose pour changer ce qui est mal dans le monde.**__**  
**__**Bonjour Mesdames et au peuple de Forks. **__**Aujourd'hui, nous sommes ici pour parler de la nature. En Haïti, de Madère, le Chili et le Portugal, sont maintenant des gens en détresse.**__**  
**__**Moins d'un mois ont été plusieurs catastrophes naturelles qui ont affecté ces régions. Les gens ont perdu leurs maisons, la famille, les amis et tout cela parce que des erreurs de l'homme. Dans les maisons en bois qui a pris des années à construire, ont été gravement détruits par des pluies énormes. Les familles ont tout perdu. Le simple fait de la piste de la destruction due à la catastrophe.**__**  
**__**En Haïti, un séisme a laissé des milliers de morts.**__**  
**__**Comme chacun devrait le savoir, Haïti est un pays sous-développés et que les Etats est un pays pauvre.**__**  
**__**Le séisme qui s'est produit là pour détruire les quelques maisons qui étaient là.**__**  
**__**Ces derniers jours, les gens qui ont survécu à une telle destruction se battent pour survivre avec le peu que certaines personnes du monde entier vont leur donner.**__**  
**__**Au Portugal, une chose qui n'a pas été le cas il ya si longtemps que c'est arrivé. Une mini-tornade s'est cassé en deux petites régions. Heureusement, les dommages pas beaucoup fait.**__**  
**__**Au Chili, hier (je ne suis pas sûr. Je m'excuse si j'ai eu tort à l'époque), il ya eu un tremblement de terre, aussi. **__**Encore cette catastrophe naturelle ont fait des milliers de morts. **__**L'homme a mis des millénaires à construire tout ce que nous voyons devant nous. Il a fallu des années et des jours de vie à construire les maisons où nous vivons, les mails que nous aimons tant, les magasins, les routes où nous marchons. Tout cela prend beaucoup de temps à construire. L'homme a fallu des millions d'années à évoluer, à apprendre à la création, à la recherche et de développement. Mais notre attitude égoïste chemin de tuer la nature, le monde. Les gens doivent arrêter de polluer l'environnement. Nous devons tous réduire le dioxyde de carbone, éviter de marcher souvent conduire sans avoir à marcher davantage de transports publics. Réduire la pollution dans les usines, se joindra à l'énergie solaire ... Et surtout cesser d'exiger des ordures sur le sol.**__**  
**__**Morceaux d'aliments sont périssables, mais d'autres choses, comme des croustilles, les mégots de cigarette (TIPS), bâtons sucks ne se dégradent pas et des milliers d'années à disparaître. Ces actes sauvages de gens quittent le monde où nous vivons patient. Très malade.**__**  
**__**Chaque fois que vos meilleurs amis ne peuvent mourir, les membres de votre famille peuvent quitter ce monde, les maisons où ils vivent et le site peut être tous détruits. Mai ou il même arriver, tu meurs. Le monde doit être protégé.**__**  
**__**Petits actes comme le nôtre peut être évitée afin de sauver la planète.**__**  
**__**Nous allons protéger nos vies et la vie de ceux que nous aimons.**__**  
**__**PAS Pelù!**__**  
**__**Save the World!**__**  
**__**''Petits gestes font une grande différence!''**__**  
**__**''L'union fait la force!''**__**  
**__**Aujourd'hui, Haïti, Chili, Madère, Portugal ...**__**  
**__**Demain, vous pouvez être vous! - Nessie Cullen a déclaré le microphone sur le noir grande scène. Car tout le peuple de Forks pour réaliser l'erreur de toujours quelque chose qui gisait sur le plancher.**__****_

_**Rappelez-vous, éviter de polluer!**__****_

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Ce one-shot est assez différente de tout ce qui existe.**__**  
**__**Malheureusement, le monde est malade, et vous pouvez dire par la façon dont les catastrophes naturelles sont survenues dans diverses régions du monde en un temps si court.**__**  
**__**Le monde a besoin d'aide et nous seuls pouvons vous aider.**__**  
**__**S'il vous plaît. Passez l'avertissement à tous ceux qui le peuvent.**__**  
**__**La vie n'est que le début.**__**  
**____****_

_**Vous pouvez laisser un Revews de dire ce qu'ils pensent. Ce one-shot sera publié en plusieurs langues afin que chacun dans le monde entier de réaliser à quel point nous faisons pour le monde où nous vivons.**__**  
**__**Un gros bisou à tous.**__****_

_**Par: Miss McCarty**_


End file.
